With the rapid development of the Internet, the Internet has become an indispensable part of people's life. For example, more and more people can check news through the Internet, communicate with others through the Internet, or even shop through the Internet. However, existing display manners lack variety; especially, when it comes to display of titles, titles displayed on different pages are generally the same, or a displayed title is very different from cognition of an accessing user, resulting in inaccurate information transmission. The user often finds it hard to accurately understand specific information in the access content, and on this premise, the user will often interrupt access or perform repeated access. In this way, the prior art not only has the disadvantage of inaccurate information transmission, but may also cause a resource waste for a computer system or an Internet system.